the_drama_versefandomcom-20200214-history
Ezekiel
Ezekiel is a contestant on Total Drama Island and Total Drama World Tour. He also made appearances in Total Drama Action, Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, and Total Drama All-Stars. He is voiced by Peter Oldring. While he was initially made a bad impression on his fellow campers by making sexist remarks, he later annoys them by trying to act ghetto, thinking it will help him fit in. After being eliminated first for the second time, he stows away on the airplane, and slowly regresses into a feral state. Biography Early life Ezekiel was raised on a farm by his mother and father, who decided to home school him. Because of this lack of social interaction, he was only familiar with his father's way of thinking, which was that males were strong and superior to males. Arriving at Camp Wawanakwa After arriving at Camp Wawanakwa, Ezekiel was placed on the Killer Bass. Initially, he doesn't make an impression on his fellow campers, seemingly getting on the nerves of Courtney after making a comment about her eye, which had swollen, and picking his nose in front of her. After their team lost, Ezekiel tries to understand why they lost, since their team had more males than the other team, angering his female teammates, especially Eva and Bridgette. That night, he is eliminated, being the first person to ever be eliminated from Total Drama. Trying to fit in After his elimination, Ezekiel tries to change his image. He starts wearing more necklaces, which he refers to as his "bling", and also develops a crush on former teammate Bridgette. After Owen won the money, and offered to give everyone the chance at a million dollars, Ezekiel teamed up with Beth and Lindsay. Several times he finds the case, but never says anything, trying to be more respectful to females than he had in the past. After Justin's parachute lands on him, and the case falls in the water, he fails to go after it due to not seeing where it went, and disqualifying him from season two. He returns to watch from the sidelines, while remaining mostly quiet. Eventually he is interviewed by Celebrity Manhunt's host, Josh, who believes Ezekiel doesn't deserve "ghetto cred". After finding out they aren't famous and are being replaced, Ezekiel, along with the rest of the cast, go on a comeback adventure, but eventually the bus they were in crashes. Rather than going with Geoff's search party, Ezekiel stays behind. Chris eventually saves the people who stayed behind, and announced that they would be competing in a world wide competition in season three. Early out Once back in the game, Ezekiel's cocky attitude annoys the other contestants and the host. After interrupting him repeatedly, Chris eliminated Ezekiel, but he manages to climb the landing gear. Once in Egypt, he begged Chris to let him back in, and was denied again. He proceeded to do the challenge anyway, hoping it would change Chris's mind. After completing the challenge, Chris allows Ezekiel to return because Duncan had quit, so an extra contestant was needed. He was placed on Team Victory, but his time on the team was short. Their teams reward for the first part of the challenge was a stick, which was later revealed to be a divining rod. After making their way across the Nile and placing last, Chris announced as long as every team had their reward, their would be no elimination. Nervously, Ezekiel reveals he accidentally fed the stick to a crocodile, and his team eliminates him, but he manages to grab the plane and pull himself back on. Stowing away After climbing back on the plane, Ezekiel stowed away in the cargo hold. After being found by Chris, he is offered a deal, if he could capture all the remaining contestants and avoid being captured himself, he could return to the competition. After he was captured by Noah and Owen, he was thrown from the plane again, but once again managed to climb back on. After being alone in the cargo hold for too long, Ezekiel regressed into a fully feral state, and after being found by Chris once again, he is caged and used as a challenge. The first person to catch him was the winner, and at first he manages to avoid capture, but after Alejandro and Heather team up, he is caught. Chris tries to take off without him, but he manages to climb onto the plane once again. He managed to escape the plane before Sierra accidentally caused it to explode, and he, along with the other animals, were put in crates to be transferred to Hawaii, but he was discovered by Alejandro, who used Ezekiel to attack Heather. After he is free, he follows the finalists to Hawaii. After Heather wins the million dollars, he attacks her for it, succeeding in taking it, but also falling into the volcano. He is sent flying into the air after the volcano explodes, and manages to escape Hawaii with the other contestants. Mutation and happy ending After a new season was started back at Camp Wawanakwa, it is revealed that the feral Ezekiel was still living in the mines. After seeing Anne Maria, he kidnaps her, and tries to get her to fall for him by offering her gifts. After he is stopped by Lightning, the mine he is in is sealed off, and he is trapped in with the radiation, causing him to mutate slightly and develop acid spit. Soon after, he is freed from the mines, and is used by Chris to fight the final two contestants. A year later, he is brought back to the island once again by Chris as a gag, just to tell him he's not really returning. Infuriated with the abuse from Chris, Ezekiel retreats to the mines, and eventually kidnaps Chris, hanging him over a vat of toxic waste that was left in the mines. After the other contestants try to save Chris, he kidnaps them one by one, placing them in a cage. Eventually he is stopped by Gwen, but manages to escape to the Fun Zone, an area filled with mutated creatures. At first, he is intimidated by them, but they accept him as one of their own, causing Ezekiel to smile as he finally fit in. Appearances (36/146) Total Drama Island (6/28) * 101 Not So Happy Campers (Part 1) * 102 Not So Happy Campers (Part 2) * 122 After the Dock of Shame * 125 I Triple Dog Dare You! (no lines) * 127 The Very Last Episode, Really! (no lines) * 128-60 Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island Total Drama Action (6/27) * 206 The Aftermath: Trent's Descent (no lines) * 212 The Aftermath: Forgive and For-Gwen? (no lines) * 218 The Aftermath: O-wen or Lose (no lines) * 225 Mutiny on the Soundstage (no lines) * 226 The Aftermath: Who Wants to Pick a Millionaire? (no lines) * 227-60 Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Show Total Drama World Tour (18/26) * 301 Walk Like an Egyptian (Part 1) * 302 Walk Like an Egyptian (Part 2) * 303 Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan (no lines) * 304 Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better (no lines) * 310 Newf Kids on the Rock (no lines) * 311 Jamaica Me Sweat (no lines) * 313 I See London... (no lines) * 314 Greece's Pieces (no lines) * 315 The EX-Files (no lines) * 316 Picnic at Hanging Dork (no lines) * 317 Sweden Sour (no lines) * 319 Niagara Brawls (no lines) * 320 Chinese Fake-Out (no lines) * 321 African Lying Safari (no lines) * 322 Rapa Phooey (no lines) * 323 Awwwwww, Drumheller (no lines) * 325 Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles (no lines) * 326 Hawaiian Punch (no lines) Total Drama: Revenge of the Island (4/13) * 401 Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! (no lines) * 407 A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste (no lines) * 412 The Enchanted Franken-Forest (no lines) * 413 Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown (no lines) Total Drama All-Stars (2/13) * 501 Heroes vs. Villains (no lines) * 509 Zeek and Ye Shall Find (no lines) Notes and Trivia * Ezekiel is labeled The Homeschooled Guy. * Ezekiel is able to speak eight different languages. * Ezekiel was the first contestant eliminated from any season of the show. * Ezekiel has a peanut allergy. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Contestants Category:Original cast